In Waking Sleep
by Nevar12
Summary: When Storm begins to have nightmares about her past she will have to reveal a terrible secret before it destroys the ones she loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

He watched the girl for a moment his eyes raking over her body as she stood shaking across from him. "I…I'm sorry Mr. Toler" she whispered. The girl before him did not know why she had been called into his office but knew that in her case it was nothing good. The fear in her voice was not lost to the suited man nor was the terror in her watery eyes as she struggled to keep them focused on the ground beneath her. He took a seat on the edge of his desk studying the girl. She truly was an exotic beauty, dark chocolate brown skin and strong African features framed by a main of out of place silky white hair. It was her eyes that caught his attention most of all, a stunning clear blue even more out of place than the hair on the girls head. She was a freak. A sickeningly beautiful freak.

"Ororo". "come here" he commanded. The silence that followed did little to improve the girls situation. "I SAID COME HERE" he hissed. The girl jumped at the sound of the mans voice moving quickly but cautiously as she made her way toward him. He grabbed a hold of her face as she came with arm length and she let out an involuntary yelp as he pulled her towards him. "I know what you are" he said. "I know what you are and I know that your not the only one here". "please I'm sorry " she cried. "I-". "I want to here you say it" he demanded cutting her off. "Tell me what you are" He watched as the girls eyes wandered to the door across from them, he had locked it upon her entrance inside and she knew better than to try to run off. "what…what are you going to do to me" she asked. The man watched her for a moment with amusement as she struggled in his grasp.

"I want to hear you say it" he said again. Trailing a hand down her face he squeezed her thin neck soft enough to keep from bruising but hard enough to earn another rewarding yelp. He scanned her face once more resting his eyes on the round lips that trembled under his gaze. His mouth opened once more bringing fourth only three words. "You disgust me". Moving forward he pressed his lips down upon the girl's. His eyes held no pity for her and despite the loving way he cradled the young woman his voice spat venom as he spoke calmly whispering into her ear between burning kisses that scraped down the side of her neck. "You make me sick". a kiss. "All your kind do". A kiss. "If I had it my way I would kill every last one of you freaks and then some".

Storms eyes shot open as she sat up staring terrified into the darkness around her. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips when she felt the warmth of the bed sheets around her and realized that she was in her own room at the Xavier institute. It had all just been a dream. A memory rather but never the less she was safe. Turning towards the clock on her nightstand she frowned as she saw the time. 4:00am. In three hours she would be teaching English to a class of thirty two mutant powered teens that did not understand the concept of inside voices. Rising from her bed she made her way towards the bathroom. Although her body still craved sleep she was far too scared to allow it to do so. It had been years since she had, had these nightmares and yet like a horrible reminder they had decided to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm sighed as her ears picked up the sound of voices coming from the other side of her classroom's door. It was only her third class of the day but it felt more like six. A part of her considered calling in sick but with a telepath for a boss the lie would have been short lived. "You can do this" she whispered to herself. Forcing on a smile she made her way inside the room. "Good Morning class". "I assume you all had a nice evening and began work on your paper which I remind you are due tomorrow". In unison the class groaned as she began writing down the days assignment on the board.

"Awe come on Storm" Paul a young shape shifter pleaded. "Cant you give us one more day". Strom turned to the student raising an eyebrow. "That's Ms. Monroe to you and I'll take that comment as a no to my previous question"? Setting the chalk down she took a moment to survey her large class. In the beginning of that year there had only been about twelve students but as Xavier's mutant searches became more and more frequent the class had nearly doubled. At this rate she would be lucky if her class managed to keep under fifty before the end of the semester.

"I want you all to get into groups of four and work on page eight of your grammar book problems 31 through 36". Again the class groaned. "And" she added raising a finger. "Whoever finishes the work first will be excused from the rest of class today". At this the students jumped from their seats grabbing a hold of whatever intelligent student they could find while the rest were left arguing amongst each other over who would do which work. Falling back into her desk chair Storm closed her eyes for a moment taking in the few precious moments of peace she had.

Ororo didn't realized she had fallen asleep untill after she felt the gentle shakes of a small hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Monroe"? A small green student stared at Storm through wide yellow eyes. "Are you ok"? She was the youngest of the schools attendees. Just a few weeks shy of her thirteenth birthday but due to her mutation looked to be no older than nine. Her birth name was Brenda but over the past year she had taken on the nickname fuzz which the rest of the class had affectionately called her based on the tuff of unruly green hair that stood out from every direction of her head. "Are you ok" she asked again. Storm blinked then turned away slightly embarrassed by her body's betrayal. "I'm fine Brenda do you need some help on the work"? The girl smiled shaking her head. "I'm done".

Nodding to Fuzz's group the five quickly left the room all except Fuzz who stayed behind to talk. The young girl had grown attached to Storm over the two years she had been at the institute and Storm although careful not to say it in so many words had developed similar feelings. At times she imagined that if she had children or were to ever have children her relationship with them would be similar to the one she shared with Fuzz. "Can we read Huck Finn tonight"? Storm nodded as the girl handed her a worn copy of the book mentioned. Since Fuzz was the only student whose bedtime fell before nine pm Storm had taken it upon herself to ease the "Burden of her youth" by reading her stories. The book in her hand had been read to Fuzz or rather Fuzz had read them to her several times over the past two years leaving the pages aged and yellow. "We will have to get another copy" Storm smiled.

As the bell rang Storm watched with some relief as her students collected their belongings and made their way towards the door. Some of them would take the bus to the nearby schools for classes on certain subjects the institute did not teach while others would go to training practice with wolverine and Cyclops. Following their lead Storm too began to collect her belonging only to be stopped by the feeling of a familiar presence. "Shouldn't you be getting on the bus" she asked turning towards the open door. Storm smiled as she saw a small tuff of green hair peek out from behind the door. "I don't feel like it" the hair answered. "Can I stay here with you"? Storm raised a brow. "We will have to see what Xavier would think of that" she said. The girl was silent for a moment before speaking again. "….ok I'll go".

Had Storm not been so exhausted she would have questioned the tinge of fear in the girl's voice but attributed it to Fuzz's fear of the students at school. High school was difficult time for any teen especially if that teen was a mutant with an IQ of over 130 but, luckily Xavier's specialized watch would give her the appearance of a "normal girl" as long as no one got too close. The girl had never liked wearing it but for the sake of her safety and education had agreed to put it on. "You'll be here when I come back wont you" the girl asked. "Yes Brenda" Storm replied. "I will be here when you come back"


	3. Chapter 3

"Momo"? Storm smiled at Fuzzes' nickname for her. "Is it eight o'clock already"? The green haired girl nodded as she made her way into Storm's room. Moving what was left of the un-graded papers off her desk Ororo turned to face the child. "How was school today"? Fuzz's smile faded at Storm's question as she turned to the open book bag on the floor. She had hoped Momo would not ask her and sought for an excuse not to answer deciding on offering a question instead. "Can we read Huck Fin now"?

Crawling into the bed behind them Fuzz patted the space on the mattress beside her. "Sit here Momo". Storm stood looking at the girl a moment before sitting down on the recommended spot. It was not like Fuzz to pass up an opportunity to talk about school. In the past there had not been a night she had not come home beaming over a recent good grade or project. This past week however had proved to be an exception. In that nights reading Huck and his Slave Jim had managed to escape Huck's new home via a makeshift raft which they used to begin sailing north to freedom.

"They must have been scared" Fuzz whispered as Storm closed the book. The weather goddess nodded. "Yes they were". "Do you ever get scared" the girl continued? "Scared of what" the woman asked. Fuzz licked her lips nervously before speaking again. "Of…of bad people…people who want to hurt you because you're different". Storm felt a single hand unconsciously move to her chest in an effort to stop the sudden pumping within. "I…whe…what made you think of that"? The girl shrugged hoping her caretaker wouldn't notice the shaking of her hands beneath the sheet. "Sometimes…sometimes I". Fuzz was silent again aiding in the building of Ororo's curiosity and worry. "Sometimes you what"? The girl was quiet for a long moment this time. Her eyes searched the ceiling and floor for answers but when she found none returned to Storm. "I'm sleepy".

Fuzz had never shown any signs of being afraid of the dark before but insisted Storm retrieve a nightlight for her room that night. Leaving the room Storm found a small plug in bulb in the kitchens socket returning a few minutes later only to find Fuzz fast asleep in her bed. It truly was a sweet sight. She slept in a tight ball at the corner of the bed and despite the girls age she still had a habit of sleeping with her thumb resting between her lips. Storm would have considered waking her had it not been for the strange sight that caught her interest.

Returning back to her place beside Fuzz Storm looked on as the child slept. In the dim light of the hall the woman frowned as she noticed a small dark spot beneath the girl's neck. Gently she brushed aside a tuff of hair and studied the discolored patch. Based on the shape of it she knew it was not a shadow and upon further inspection found that there were four more identical imprints forming the shape of a hand on the child's neck. The gasp that came from Ororo's lips released every ounce of air her body contained.


	4. Chapter 4

"Storm are you sure fingerprints are what you saw"? "Yes Charles there were fingerprints on the child's neck" Storm assured the man in front of her as she paced by. "They were bruises" she added. Xavier was silent for a moment. "This is a very serious issue Ororo" he began. "If someone is hurting one of our students we need to find out who". Storm nodded plopping down into the backless seat beside her. "I…I'm worried Charles" she whispered.

The seated man nodded as he moved his chair beside the white haired woman. "You must understand that we will not be able to take any action against the perpetrator until Brenda tells us who it is" the man stated. Putting a hand over Ororo's Xavier softened his tone as he began to explain the situation at hand.

"I can try to use my telekinesis to help but it is best done on a willing mind". "I know how close you are to Brenda; perhaps you can spend some time with her and help to encourage her to see me". "I'll try" was all Storm could will her mouth to word. Rising from her seat Ororo made her way towards the door only to be stopped by the words of her friend. "Is that the only thing you came to see me for"? Storm nodded but could tell by the way Xavier looked at her she was far from being believed. Sighing she looked down at the floor below her. "I…I've been having the nightmares again".

Mentioning her own problems was the last thing Storm had wanted to do with Xavier but something about the man's presence had always seemed to lower her guard. In all the years she had known Charles he had been like a father to her and as with any child she felt the need to seek comfort from him. "Would you like to take a seat" Xavier said. The man's statement was more of a command than a question but Storm accepted the offer none the less once again taking her seat on the cushioned chair. "I…I don't think I can talk about it" she whispered. "That's alright Storm" Xavier stated raising his hands to the sides of her temples. "Let your mind do all the work".

Somewhere in between the pounding of her own heart and the words of Xavier Storm found herself being sucked into what could only be described as a swamp of emotions. She fought it at first moving her hands to take a hold of Xavier's but stopped when she heard him encourage her. "Let me in" he spoke. "I won't hurt you…It's ok, I'm here". The last thing Storm felt of her own free will was her hands slipping from Xavier's and onto her skirted lap.


	5. Chapter 5

"Storm are you sure fingerprints are what you saw"? "Yes Charles there were fingerprints on the child's neck" Storm assured the man in front of her as she paced by. "They were bruises" she added. Xavier was silent for a moment. "This is a very serious issue Ororo" he began. "If someone is hurting one of our students we need to find out who". Storm nodded plopping down into the backless seat beside her. "I…I'm worried Charles" she whispered.

**Flashback:**

Storm couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed attending school. In the past it had been an opportunity to receive what she had been denied in Africa, a place where she could be a "normal teenager", or at least that's what Xavier had told her but now it had become nothing more than a terrifying prison from which she knew no way of escaping. Stepping off the bus that had brought her there the young mutant tagged behind a group of giggling girls solemnly making her way towards her first class. She kept her head down in an effort to avoid the eyes she felt watching her from the end of the hall.

Like clockwork Mr. Toler came out of his office everyday at 7:25am to monitor the halls five minutes before school began. His vigilance wasn't necessarily to ensure that the students went to class on time but rather to ensure that she was there. Despite herself Ororo found her eyes shift in his direction as she rounded the corner and to her utter terror he met her gaze. Taking a seat in the back of the class Storm removed her English book from her backpack and waited for the class to start. Across from her was Cyclops who by claiming to be blind managed to get the school to allow him to wear his specialized glasses. He smiled at her as she opened her book and as to not be rude by frowning she pretended not to see him.

Their teacher was a young woman no older than 35 but with a temper that made her seem much older. She glared out at her students as if it were their fault she hated her job and began scratching x's onto the paper she held in her hand as she began taking role. "Morgan Anderson". "Here". Samantha Berkley"." Here" Storm felt her knees begin to bounce in anticipation of her name being called. She was the last one on the list and the young woman knew that if her teacher made it to her she would be safe. "Gordon Miller". "Here". "Oro-". The teacher stopped interrupted by the ringing phone on her desk. A sound that made Storm's heart plummet as the woman turned to answer it. "Oh hello Greg….yes…she's right here…yes…ok I'll tell her". Setting the phone down the woman turned to the white haired student in the back of the room. "Ms. Monroe please bring your things the principal wants to see you".

Collecting her belongings Storm kept her mind focused on her breathing. It didn't matter what she did outside the class the real challenge was getting out of there before anyone notice the tears building in her eyes. As she passed by Cyclops she turned her head in an effort to keep him from noticing that anything was wrong. As far as the students and teachers knew her visits to Mr. Toler were nothing more than weekly checkups made by a concerned principal who wanted to make sure his "newest student was adapting to life in America". Sucking her teeth slightly she rounded the corner. If only they knew.

The door to Mr. Toler's office opened before she had the chance to even knock.


	6. Chapter 6

What the man did was more about power than it was lust. Even Storm knew this. He took great pleasure in slapping her around and always knew exactly how to hit her without leaving a mark. Only once had he ever gone "too far" and left bite marks close enough to her neck to force the girl to wear turtle necks in the middle of an unusually warm spring until it healed. Today she knew would be no different.

The girl froze as she noticed a second figure standing just behind the door. It was a man she didn't recognize. A few years older than the principal based on his salt and pepper hair but judging by the way he looked at her as she reluctantly went into the room not much kinder. Behind his desk Mr. Toler studied his pet. It was what he decided to make her the moment he realized what she was. In reality that was what all mutants were weren't they? Animals with far too much power and not enough boundaries, it was up to him and the rest of the human race to ensure such creatures knew their place.

Closing the door behind them the new man locked it turning back to Storm who shrunk under his gaze. Frozen with fear the young woman could do nothing but cower as the man before her began his inspection. Without saying a word to her he took a hold of Ororo's face moving it up to meet his. He ran thick fingers through her hair down the side of her quivering cheek across her neck which swallowed due to anxiety and finally stopped just before reaching the beginning of her left breast. Looking back up to Mr. Toler the man gave him a sly grin "Your description didn't do her justice, she's better than you said she was". The man nodded in response and rose from his desk this time speaking to Storm.

"This is Professor Johnson". "You are not to call him that". "You will call him master or exalted one". The young woman's head spun with confusion fueled by questions and fear but nodded anyway as to not provoke the man's wrath. Stopping behind Storm so that she was sandwiched in between the two men Mr. Toler continued to speak. "I'm going to give you deal today" he whispered gliding his fingers through her loose hair. "Professor Johnson is very curious when it comes to mutants". "If you give us the name of one of the others here you will be free to go for good". "But" the man said taking a hold of the young woman's face so that she turned looking directly at him "If you don't, well…let's just say he's not a very forgiving man".

Storm felt her eyes wander towards the figure that stood uncomfortably close to her. He was a big man. More muscle than anything else. Skin the color of unbaked dough, and piercing green eyes she felt raking over her as she considered her options. For a brief moment Scott and his special glasses crossed her mind. One girl from algebra could walk through walls. Jean in the class across from her's was a telepath and nearly half of Ms. Messenger's class would be joining her at the dinner table that night. She looked down scolding herself for even considering the option. They were her family and she loved them. "I…I cant" the girl whispered.

She hadn't expected Mr. Toler to be the one to slap her. Unlike the times before he used his full strength, his hand making full contact with her face via a loud crack. Unprepared for the assault the girl fell back onto the floor at the feet of the men who stood before her. Looking up through watering eyes Ororo flinched as the second man bent over wiping away a line of blood that had began to trickle down from her nose. "Careful Greg" he stated. "We wouldn't want to ruin such a pretty face". Still keeping his eye on the shaking girl the "exalted one" continued to speak.

"You may choose not to give us answers…but I will make you wish you had". "Put her on the table" he commanded rising from in front of Ororo. Grabbing a hold of Storms waist Mr. Toler lifted the struggling young woman from the floor dragging her towards his desk. "Please don't" she pleaded as he threw her onto the wooden slab. Pressing a large hand over Storm's face the man smiled. "Oh Ororo you know how much I love to hear you beg". Coming in beside Storm the second man grabbed a hold of the neck of her oversized sweater tearing it down past her naval.

Storm turned away from him, her hands unsuccessfully attempting to cover the most intimate parts of her anatomy. What remained of the powder blue garment fell open around her shoulders and her attacker took his time running a rough hand down her naked frame. With one hand firmly clamped around the squirming woman's neck he took his time unzipping his pants wanting the girl to be able to hear what was coming and with realization in her eyes she cried. "Mr. Toler has been soft on you my dear" the man said dipping his fingers into the waist of the young mutant's jeans. "But I won't be so gentle". In a single rough yank Ororo was left nearly completely nude. Keeping his hand on her neck the "Master" took pleasure in her fresh tears. Leaning forward he brought out his tongue sliding it over a stray drop. "I'll make sure you learn what girls like you are for" he whispered into her ear.

Seconds later Storm cried out in pain as the man thrust into her hard enough to make the table shake from the force. He did this several times laughing as she kicked and squirmed beneath him begging the man to stop. Across for him Mr. Toler watched with a sickening smirk. She could scream all she wanted it wouldn't make a difference. The sound proofing in that office was enough to set off a bomb in there without it being noticed. In his hands he held a small camera which he used to take pictures as he observed the assault in front of him.

When it was over Storm lay in a state of shock staring at the wall across from her. "You were a very good girl" The man whispered to her. Coming to her senses but not enough to allow her to consider the situation she spat at the "Master". "Don't touch me" she hissed. The man's smile faded and he slapped Ororo across the face hard enough to send fresh blood flying in the direction of the very same wall she had been staring at. Grabbing a hold of her face once more he continued to speak."Who the hell do you think you are". "You belong to the human brother hood now SWEETHEART" he spat. "You don't even breathe unless we tell you to".


	7. Chapter 7

After a long moment of silence Xavier spoke. "Storm…you must understand that you can tell me anything…why didn't you tell me"? "I cannot tell you how sad it makes me to know that someone had been hurting you for so long" he said looking away from the girl before him. Ororo looked down at her shaking hands and tried not to allow the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes achieve their goal. "I'm sorry Charles I…I didn't want anyone else hurt". Xavier nodded in understanding but Ororo could still see the pain etched in his face as he pulled away from her. ""We could have protected you" he assured to the bookcase Xavier took out a thick brown book bringing it on his desk.

"The men you saw, I've seen them before somewhere" the man stated. Flipping through a few pages he set the book he had chosen down on his desk nodding for Storm to join him. "Before Friends of humanity became such a large organization it went by a different name, the human brotherhood, do any of these men look familiar to you" he asked. "Your mind is still hiding much of your memory; I was only able to see outlines and pieces of what you experienced" Xavier explained. Storm remained where she was for a moment, hesitant about looking at the pictures and scared of what hidden memories they would reveal. Her mentor waited patiently for her to move and when she did it was if she had not taken any time at all. The book consisted of a series of pictures. Documentation of almost every member of the brotherhood from its founding to the present with each profile consisting of a picture of the described member.

Turning the pages back so that they showed some of the first few members Storm scanned the few beginning pages stopping at a man's picture on the third page. She would recognize those green eyes anywhere. "This is the one who…who…" shaking her head she turned the page and her eyes stopped on another familiar face. "Mr. Toler" she felt her lips word. Even after all these years she couldn't bring herself to say his first name. "We may not need Brenda to tell us anything after all" Xavier said. "This man serves as principal at the high school". Storm's eyes grew to nearly twice their size as she searched Xavier's for some form of uncertainty but found none. "I…I don't understand Mr. Toler stopped working at that school two months before I graduated, he had left for…" Storm was quiet. "That can't be" she said speaking more to herself than Xavier.

As Storm spoke Charles pressed a button on his desk bringing up a holographic image of the computer system's internet. "Search for Greg Cornelius Toler" he commanded. A few moments later the screen blipped bringing up a picture of the man mentioned. Reading the information beneath it Charles leaned back in his chair forming a pyramid with his fingers beneath his chin. Looking to Storm he waited until she had calmed herself before speaking again. "It seems he has been reinstated…as of this year".


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I am a Rollo fan (Ororo & logan) and may be putting some in this + upcoming chapters and if you are not you may choose to stop reading now or skip over the** **chapters I label Rollo.**

News spread fast at the institute. Overnight Storm had become the center of nearly every discussion amongst the teachers who promptly became silent when she entered a room they occupied. Thankfully the students had been left unaware of the situation that had taken place and she could walk among them without the pitiful glances she received from her peers. By request of Xavier Scott had taken over her class for that Friday leaving Ororo to wander around the estate with nothing to do. Her mind briefly ran over her decision to escort Fuzz to school that Monday but decided to wait until the day came before allowing her mind to imagine the worst case scenario of it. She had not told Xavier of her plans less he try to stop her.

Turning a corner she began walking down a set of stairs realizing her mind was subconsciously seeking out a familiar face. He was exactly where she thought she would find him. In the basement of the building working on the X jet. He rolled himself from under the vehicle the second Storm entered the room and she blushed realizing that it must have been her perfume that gave her away. "Hey Ro" The man grunted as he lifted himself from the floor. "How…how ya been"? Wolverine didn't have to explain his question for Storm to know what he meant. She shrugged. "Ive been fine…actually no" she said turning to face one of the walls. "I'm going to see if what Xavier said about the principal is true…the Monday I'm going to visit the school".

Wolverine ran a hand nervously through his hair as he looked at the woman in front of him. "Yah uh…is that the bastard who...". "Yes" Storm answered quickly as to not allow Wolverine to say the words. "I…I'm afraid" she whispered. From the corner of her eye she watched as Wolverine set his tools down on a nearby table wiping his hands in a worn yellow rag. "Maybe I should come with ya" he said the clink of his claws audible from where Storm stood. "No" she said. "We don't need any more reasons for people to fear mutants". Wolverine returned his weapons and turned moving purposefully as he made his way towards the white haired woman.  
Wrapping a thick arm around Storm's waist he turned her pressing his lips against hers. For Logan feelings were better expressed physically wrather than verbally. He wanted to comfort her and this was the best way he knew to do it. Storm froze for a moment her mind briefly running over the possibility of a student catching them. "We should wait" she whispered between kisses. "The students are still up". Logan grunted in response but continued his gentle assault trailing kisses down the side of Ororo's neck as she sighed with fading objections. Moving his hands to cup the curve of her thighs. Wolverine lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist in response. Between the feel of his chest pressed against her breast and his hands roaming on her buttocks she found herself becoming lost in his heat not realizing they had moved until after she felt her back being pushed against the wall behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback:**

"So this Scott, is he your boyfriend" the man asked? Storm was silent, in the quiet of the principal's office the only thing that could be heard was the sound of her own heart which beat wildly in her chest. Mr. Toler held her on his lap as he sat in the chair of his desk. She had hoped that after the first time Mr. Toler had seen them together he would not ask any more questions. Shaking her head she looked down at the floor. It had been over a week since it had happened…

After nearly a month of begging her Storm had agreed to let Scott walk her home. She knew it was an excuse for him to question her about her sudden isolation at home but accepted it none the less. She already figured out what she would tell him. She would tell him that she felt homesick and that it was just taking her some time to get use to her new surroundings and being the trusting person Scott was he would believe her. They hadn't even made it to the door when she realized they were being watched. Turning slightly she saw Mr. Toler standing in the middle of the hall watching them. He didn't say a word. Scott who had not noticed his presence continued to speak but the words were lost to her. They hung above her head like a cloud threatening to come down but never doing so. "So what do you think"? Storm blinked at her friends words. She had just realized he was still talking. "About what" she asked. "About me and Jean"? The young woman smiled, a slight feeling of relief coming over her. "oh yes, you like her don't you"? Scott shrugged but could not hide the tinge of red his cheeks had given off. "I guess so" he whispered shyly. "I mean…I know you and Jean are friends and I was hoping maybe you could send a few good words about me her way"? Storm nodded. "Of course Scott". Looking over her shoulder once more she allowed her muscles to relax as she saw that the man was no longer in the hall…

Finding her mind rushing back into present day Storm winced as the man grabbed a hold of her face pressing rough fingers down upon unhealed bruises along her jaw. "You wouldn't' lie to me would you pet"? "Because if you do I might just have to break my promise" he threatened. "No I'm not lying" she assured him. "Were just friends…honest". "And is he a mutant" the man asked. Storm knew she was silent too long for him to believe any answer she gave. Lowering her head she felt the tears building once again in her eyes. "Please don't hurt him" she begged. The man smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it…that is as long as you're a good pet".

"I got something for you". Leaning forward the man held the girl as he reached for the bottom drawer of his desk. Inside was a black leather collar covered in tiny metal studs which he dangled in front of her. "I want you to put it on" he said. When the girl didn't respond in time Mr. Toler took a hold of her hair causing her to let out a yelp as he pulled it. "That wasn't a question" he hissed. Holding back a sob Storm moved slowly failing to keep her nervous hands from shaking as she took a hold of the sliver of leather slipping it from his hand. Obediently she buckled the collar around her neck and shuddered as the man ran a hand over it. "Good, very good".

The girl felt her stomach churn as his tongue forced entrance into her mouth. It wasn't the first time Mr. Toler had kissed her but her disgust in him doing so hadn't changed. Subconsciously she felt her hands move up to press against the man's chest as he leaned into her. His lips never left hers but he made his irritance known in the form of a sharp pinch to the upper end of her inner thigh. She stiffened as the same hand continued up her thigh towards the rim of her shorts.

As long as she kept Mr. Toler happy he wouldn't tell "Master" about the others.


	10. Chapter 10

"Since were done with Huckleberry Finn maybe tonight we can read David Copperfield" Fuzz said smiling at Storm. The woman looked down at the child beside her as they made their way across campus. Sooner or later she would have to tell her about what she planned to do but had yet to work up the courage. She seemed so happy at that moment. Perhaps it would be better to do nothing at all. Perhaps solving the problem would be as easy as taking her out of school. As far as she knew no other students were being hurt. There were some subjects the institute didn't teach but she could learn them and then maybe… Ororo shook her head as a suppressed wave of common sense over came her.

"What's wrong"? Fuzz asked turning to meet Ororo's gaze. By that time the two had made it to one of the vacant study rooms and Storm nodded for the girl to enter. Closing the door behind them storm let out a long breath as she leaned against the dark wooden entrance. "Fuzz…we need to talk" Storm whispered. Fuzz who had entered the room before her stopped just a few feet away but did not turn. For what seemed like a half hour the two remained in their spots. Storm pressed against the door and Fuzz standing with her back turned to the woman. At last the child was the first to speak. "Someone hurt you".

Storm was silent. Fuzz's words were a statement not a question and she wondered how a student had discovered a secret she had desperately tried to keep. "Wha…what do you mean" the woman asked her legs finally willing her to move away from the door. Fuzz turned again as Strom drew closer casting her eyes to the floor as to not meet the woman's. "Part of my ability is to know peoples emotions, if what they are feeling is strong enough I can see bits and pieces of the things that made them feel that way". Storm reached out a hand to touch the girl but she backed away from her. Still keeping her eyes focused on the floor she continued to speak. "I…someone hurts me to".

Ororo wasn't sure what to do. The thought of someone seeing her past sickened almost as much as it scared her. In a moment she was overcome with an overwhelming mixture of shame, anger, and guilt all fighting for a place at the center of her mind. Shaking her head she forced the sickness she felt away from her as she tried to focus on what she had to tell Fuzz. "Fuzz I must tell you something".

"No you cant" Fuzz cried backing away from the woman before her. In her haste she lost her footing on the wrinkled rug and fell back on the floor with an audible thud. "Please just leave it alone" she begged. "Someone is hurting you" Storm said. "Its Xavier and I's duty to ensure the safety of the students here". The girl before Ororo became panicked. Backing away from the white haired woman in front of her shaking her head so hard Ororo was surprised it didn't snap. "Fuzz please calm down". Wrapping her arms around the girl Storm lifted Fuzz from the floor as she struggled against her. "please don't, please don't" the girl begged. Storm closed her eyes being able to do nothing more than hold the child as she squirmed in her arms. "Please…please" the girl chanted. "I'm sorry" Ororo whispered. "I must".

And just as quickly as Fuzz began she stopped, her body becoming limp as her thrashing subsided. Looking down Storm could see that the child's eyes were still open but were empty of any sign of light. "Fuzz"? She shook the girl who continued to lay heavy in her arms like an inanimate rag doll. Her eyes stared forward and her lips twitched slightly but she didn't respond.


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Johnson was in the room when Storm entered although she knew better than to call him that. He wasted no time with formalities. No sooner had the door closed behind her did the man grab a hold of Ororo's shirt and yank it over her head. He unbuttoned her pants next nearly knocking her to the floor as he pushed her out of them. When all her garments had been removed he took a hold of her loose ponytail slipping her shock white hair out of its holder. Out of reflex Storm moved her hands to cover herself as the strands fell over her shoulders only to be stopped by the man. "Hands down" he ordered. Storm shivered as she felt piercing green eyes bore holes into her exposed flesh. The man stared at her with the same intensity Mr. Toler had when she was first called into his office and it terrified her to see it again.

Looking around she noticed the Principal was not present. "Turn around" the Master commanded. Slowly Storm turned fighting the urge to cover herself which she knew it would result in punishment. In the three weeks since she had first met him the man had weighed, measured and prodded her all in the name of some secret mutant research he was conducting. He performed several experiments on her and had once even beaten her to test her pain tolerance careful to leave bruises only where clothing would easily cover it. All his findings he wrote down in a small leather bound notebook just as he did that moment. He was looking for something. Perhaps a deformality, a birthmark, some sort of sign that would make spotting people like her easier. Looking for what it was that made a mutant. If Xavier were there he would tell the man there was no real difference, that she was just like everybody else. A tear slipped from Ororo's eye as she thought of her teacher's words, a tear she quickly brushed away as to not let it be noticed by the man in front of her. It had been nearly two weeks since she had been sent to Mr. Toler's office, a lot had changed. For one thing as she looked around the room she noticed a long brown speckled couch with two matching dark brown pillows had been added and that a second change had yet to be discovered. The room was off although she couldn't pin point how.

Instead of allowing her to put back on her clothes the Master walked over to the newly placed couch instructing Storm to follow. He sat first and she waited for him to give her a command as to not anger him by acting on her own. "Sit" he said nodding to the place beside him. Obediently the young mutant took a place beside the man unsure of what he expected of her and terrified that she already knew. In her fear she barely noticed the Professor as he unzipped his pants. "Come here" he said. Taking a hold of the girls hand as she sat he placed it on top of his bare flesh. "Rub it" commanded. Ororo remained frozen unsure of how to act. When she did not react the man slapped her hard enough to send her to the floor had it not been for the vice like grip he had on her left hand. "Now" he whispered. "What did I just ask you to do"?

Pushing back a dry heave the young woman forced her trembling hand to take a hold of him running her hand slowly across his length. Her powers were still developing and even weaker when she was in such a state of fear but perhaps enough of a concentrated burst could...As if reading her mind the Master grabbed a hold of her hovering hand. "Careful" he said. "If you don't do a good job I will have to teach you what a real one is". Storm froze at the sound of a door opening only to find that the only door she could see was not moving, instead a part of the wall beside them pushed out revealing a hidden door. Mr. Toler stepped out of it. 

The man turned to the two of them almost immediately and a glint of anger passed over his face disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared. Lowering her head Storm tried not to look at him. He would surely make her pay for this. "I didn't know you would be here this early" he stated dryly to the Professor. The man nodded. "Come sit Greg, we were just spending a little quality time together, how did the meeting go"? Wrapping an arm around her the "Master" pulled Ororo flush against him as Mr. Toler closed the hidden door beside them reluctantly taking a place on the coach. "I didn't tell you to stop" the Master said guiding the girls hands into its previous motions.

Despite Ororo's presence the two men talked freely and she took the opportunity to listen. "I hear one of them freaks created a school somewhere in the state" Mr. Toler stated. "Mutants" the Master spat. "Just another burden to the human race, I bet they think they can start a war with us but, if it's a war their preparing for we are more than willing to meet the need". Biting her lip Storm forced herself not to stick up for the institute. As far as she knew the "Master" knew nothing of Xavier or the location of the school and she would not be the one to tell them. A hand slipped between her legs and she winced as fingers pressed at her entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

"How is she". Storm turned to face the voice behind her only to find it belonged to Scott. "Jean says it's a temporary coma" she whispered. "She said Fuzz's state is a result of extreme stress and that shutting down was her body's way of dealing with it". From her place outside of the institutes medical ward Ororo watched through the glass as Jean administered yet another dose of medication into the response less child. "This isn't you fault" Scott assured her. Storm rolled her eyes. How many times in that week alone had she heard that? "Then who's is it" she thought. "I shouldn't have told her about what I planned to do" she felt her lips say. "Her response wouldn't have been any different" Scott assured her. "You would have only delayed the inevitable". Storm sighed at her friends words. He was right, but there was a part of her that still sought to take blame.

"Storm". The white haired woman turned yet again to see Wolverine coming down the hall with a paper bag in his hand. "I came as soon as I heard" the man stated as he arrived within arms length of Ororo. "How bad is she"? "She will be fine" Storm lied trying her best to hide the uncertainty in her voice. Wolverine nodded in response and an awkward silence followed. Turning to Scott a few moments later Storm nodded towards the room she knew Jean was working in. "Why don't you go see how the tests are going" she offered. Rolling his eyes Scott turned towards the open door. "I know when to take a hint" he declared. "See you too lovebirds at dinner".

The two waited untill Cyclops had made it into Jeans office before looking at one another. "I uh, I got what you asked for" Wolverine said handing the paper bag to Storm. Slipping her fingers over his she took the bag from him opening it to reveal a box with with a picture of a woman with jet black hair smiling on the front of it. "Thank you" Storm whispered. "You know your lucky I love ya" Logan grunted in response. "Normally I wouldn't be caught dead shoppin around the ladies beauty department". Putting the box back into its paper hiding place Ororo smiled at the man in front of her. "Then later on I must give you a proper thank you". Lifting an eyebrow Logan closed in the space between him and the silver haired target. "Who says its gotta be later"?

"Not now" Storm asserted scooting by Wolverines eager hands. "You know I have work to do before tomorrow" she said shaking the paper bag. Logan followed her movements but knew better than to keep trying. "I tell you if you let me go I'll get rid of the bastard" he said. "I can make it so no one even recognizes him by the time I'm done". Storm shook her head. "No Logan, I know you want to help me but at this point violence will only make things harder, if news of a mutant killing a human were to reach the Friends of humanity let alone the media we could have a full on war on our hands". "Well maybe that's what we need" the man said stepping towards Ororo. "Maybe its about time mutants stopped being the worlds punching bag". Wolverine was heated but feeling Storm's fingers trail over his lips helped to calm him. Leaning in she kissed him softly. "Its not time" she whispered. "Not yet" he grunted.


	13. Chapter 13

Rolo Chapter warning

**Storm held her breath as she bent her head beneath her bathroom sink's faucet to rinse her dye covered hair. Through squinted eyes she watched as the clear liquid went from barely visible to a murky black as she rinsed the remainder of unattached color out. Perhaps brown would have been a more natural color or maybe even a dark hazelnut but what did it matter. It wasn't looks she was going for but anonymity and nothing gave her away more than the length of white that flowed from her scalp. Closing her eyes she felt around beside her for a towel which she used to wrap her hair. "seven more hours" she thought as she made her way towards her bed. She had been counting down the hours til Monday since four am that morning.**

**Removing the towel a few minutes later Storm used what part of it was still dry to absorb what was left of the moisture in her hair. Despite her efforts to distract herself from the coming day fear crept over her like a heavy shroud retuning to her shoulders no matter how many times she attempted to shrug it off. The idea of sleep passed her mind temporarily but she knew such a luxury would not come easy that night. A second look at the clock. Six and a half hours left. Lifting the round time indicator from off the table beside her she used shaky hands to set the clock for six am feeling her lips form curses as her hands fumbled to keep a hold of the box. "Ro"?**

**Storm jumped at the sound of her name turning her head towards the closed door where the voice had originated. "Yes…what is it" she called. When no one answered she reluctantly rose from her place on the bed and padded towards the other side of her room opening the door. "Hello"? No sooner had she stepped out of the door did a large hand clamp itself over her mouth with a second snaking around her waist as she was pulled into the hall. "It's ok" a voice whispered into her ear. "It's me". Releasing his grip on the woman Wolverine watched as Storm turned glaring at him through glowing white eyes. "What on earth do you call yourself doing" she hissed.**

**Wolverine gave a sly grin but Storm was anything but amused. She had been on edge all day and to have such a thing done to her at that time of night was far from grin worthy. "Look I'm sorry" Logan explained moving his hands to take a hold of Ororo's shoulders. "I didn't mean to scare ya but I knew there was no other way I was gonna get you out of that fortress of a room". "You could of just asked" Storm shot back. Her captor raised a brow and Ororo sighed in defeat. "What is it that you want to tell me"?**

**Taking Storms hand in his own wolverine led her down the empty hallway towards the left wing of the mansion. Due to reconstruction many of the rooms had been left empty with the students being moved to the east side until the work was complete. Looking around Ororo marveled at how well the building was going. In just a few more weeks the children would be able to move back each with their own room this time. "Here we are" Logan announced pushing open a door two rooms to the left. Looking inside Storm found that the room was almost completely empty with nothing but a tall glass door opening to a balcony and a large comforter with two pillows placed on the floor in front of it.**

**Before the weather Godess had time to protest she felt herself being lifted and placed in Logan's lap as a he sat down on the plush comforter before them. Wrapping his arms around her he held his love untill her squirming subsided and she allowed her body to relax enough to feel her own comfort. "Better" he whispered. Rather than respond Storm turned pressing her lips gently against his. Moving in for a deeper kiss she was surprised to see wolverine back away instead encouraging her to rest as he rolled her off onto the comforter below .**

**Joining beside her Logan pulled Storm flush against him and waited with his arm wrapped around her waist. Taking in her lovers scent Ororo felt her heartbeat slow as the familiar scent of motor oil, sweat and the faint spell of soap filled her nostrils. It smelled rugged, warm…safe. Her eyes closed. "How did you know" Storm felt herself whisper as her mind gave way to sleep. "How did you know…this is what I needed"?**


	14. Chapter 14

Storms eyes shot open the moment the light hit her lids. Her mind was fuzzy at first unsure of its surroundings untill she felt Logan's arms around her. Turning back she saw that his eyes were open looking down upon her to see what her next move would be. She sighed wriggling her way from beneath his arms. "What time is it" she questioned. "Six" he answered. Ororo had just under an hour to get ready. Kissing Logan's cheek Storm whispered a thank you as she left to return to her room.

Opening her closet the woman snatched out a pair of black jeans and pink blouse which she set on the bed. Tying up her newly colored hair into a loose bun she made her way towards the bathroom to wash. Moving from task to task she tried to preoccupy her mind with work and preparation for the day ahead. If she could just keep moving maybe she would be able to outrun the fear that even then was fighting to overwhelm her.

It had been years since Storm had last drove. Most of her traveling had been with either the Xmen on missions or the students on fieldtrips on occasion she had even allowed Jean and Scott to drag her on a road trip or two but as she made her way towards the school she felt herself quickly losing steam. What was she going to do? Even if she did find out that Mr. Toler had indeed been reinstated at the school how was she suppose to find out about Fuzz without a single witness? Parking in the back of the school's lot she waited untill all the students had left the bus and went inside before getting out of her car.

The school hadn't changed much since she had last been there, other than a fresh paintjob it held no difference from the memories she had in her mind. This however was not a good thing. There was nothing there she cared to remember. Arriving at the office she signed a fake name on the visitors list for once relieved that the secretaries there were ignorant of background checks. Like the school the secretaries were aged, older versions of their original selves painted and clothed to fit into the present day. Ms. Carmichael a woman who had for most of Ororo's time at school referred to her as the old maid due to her white hair was oblivious to her identity as she scribbled down an authorization code on one of the badges handing it to Storm. The woman's nearly all white hair almost made Ororo smile. A far cry from the golden yellow locks she had been so proud of just years before. "Are the reports in yet".

Storm froze at the sound of a voice she had for the past month only heard in her nightmares. Even from the distance he stood from her she could smell his scent. A sickening mixture of thick cologne, mint and tobacco. Keeping herself turned away from Mr. Toler as he approached Storm busied herself with stabilizing her shaking hands as she pretended to write something down on the paper in front of her . "Oh yes sir" the woman responded. "They are on your desk". "Thank you Lucy" the man replied passing by the two women in front of him. "Oh and can you please call Brenda in, Its about time I checked in to see how she is doing". Tightening her grip on the pen in her hand Ororo tried her best not to turn to the man behind her despite the disgusting hypocrisy of the conversation at hand that was proving to be almost more than she could take.

"Oh no sir she's not here today" Carmichael replied. "Her uncle called her in sick just a few minutes ago". "Oh that's a shame" Mr. Toler responded. "Please tell him I hope she gets better soon". "Oh I will" the woman said sending a flirtatious smile in the direction of the man behind Ororo. Storm breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his office closing the door behind him. How many times had she breathed that same breath every time her name had been called during role during her years there. For a moment Carmichael sat staring at the closed door as if expecting something amazing to happen before reluctantly returning her attention to the woman in front of her. "Is that all miss…"? "Earnest" Storm lied. "And yes thank you very much".

Rushing from the office Storm ran into the nearest bathroom and hung her head above the open toilet. kicking the door closed behind her she gave several wet heaves releasing the contents of her belly into the open bowl below. Luckily she had not eaten much that morning and before long she was strong enough to lift herself from the floor leaning against the door for support. She needed proof before she could do anything and the only place she knew she could find it was in Mr. Toler's office.


	15. Chapter 15

It would be two more hours before Mr. Toler left his office. Storm would have used the time to rest had it not been for the nagging pumping of her heart as it beat in anticipation and fear of her mission. The act would have gone unnoticed had it not been for the reflection she caught in the mirror of an open locker as she made her way through the halls. For a moment her fear took over and she felt her muscles tense as the figure behind her closed in. "Shouldn't you be in class" the figure boomed. Although the comment was meant for the girl in front of her Storm took no chances as she made a B-line to the bathroom.

Waiting for a few moments Storm took the time to compose herself as she went over the situation at hand. She wondered exactly what it was she planned to do but could think of nothing. In any case she would have to make it into the Mr. Toler's office if she was going to prove anything. Moving quickly she made her way back into the office where with a little effort she was able to convince a student helper that had been left to manage the office alone that she had a meeting with the principal.

"I don't know" the girl said looking down at the list of scheduled meetings. "Mr. Toler didn't tell me about a 8:30 meeting". Taking a breath Storm covered her forehead in mock irritance as she prepared herself for the speech ahead. narrowing her eyes she glared at the student before her. "And what is your name". "Uh…um its Rachel" the girl stuttered taken off guard by womans sudden change in demeanor. "Well Rachel" Storm began. "This is an important meeting that can not be missed, and I have no time for waiting, or would you like me to leave right now with you left to explain why the principal's priority visitor was sent away". Storm hated being so hard on the girl but knew she had succeeded in her task when the student shook her head and offered a smiled. "I'm sorry mam" she said. "Go right in".

Moving towards the door Storm tried her best to hide her shaking hand as she opened the door to the room she never thought she would see again. She didn't realize she was holding her breath untill the sight in front of her force it from her lungs. The room hadn't changed at all since she had last been in there….

**Flashback: **

"The brotherhood is changing Greg" The Master said. As he paced Mr. Toler's office. His visit was unexpected, no more than a minute ago Storm had found herself being pulled into the principals arms on the couch they sat on. A part of her was relieved that the Masters sudden visit had kept him from doing more but, it was what the man was saying that frightened her. "There is talk about a mutiny amongst the ranks" he continued. "We need you back on the board".

Storm could feel Mr. Toler tense beneath her. "What do you mean" he asked. "What I mean" The master answered. "Is that we need you to return to full control of the eastern section of the brotherhood". Sighing he turned rubbing his hand on the bottom of his chin as he thought. "We'll have to draw up some documents calling you for an important job". "We also need to get a speaker to testify to your new job opportunity". Mr. Toler nodded. "I see, and what do we do with her". Ororo looked down as she felt the eyes of the two men fall upon her. Reaching over to take the girl's face into his palm The Master offered her a sickening smile. "Well it looks like we will have to make this week count".


	16. Chapter 16

Scanning the room Ororo's eyes stooped on Mr. Toler's desk. For a moment she felt her mind wander back to all the horrors that had taken place on it all those years ago and despite herself the woman felt herself shiver. Slowly she approached moving as if a single false move would lead the wooden necessity to attack her. "Of course" she felt herself whisper as she saw the lock on the furniture's side drawer.

Pulling a pin from her hair Storm got to her knees an inserted it into the locks key hole and set to work picking at the tools insides the one thing she was glad her life in Africa had taught her. Hearing the sound of a click she felt her lips twitch into a quick smile as she removed the iron oval tossing it aside. Looking inside she felt her present sense of accomplishment quickly fade as her eyes made contact with the containers contents. A small pile of pictures laid within, on the top of which were several snapshots of a white haired teen who's wide eyes and paled brown skin screamed terror all without saying a single word.

Beneath her own pictures were picture of several other girls, at least five with one particular student catching her eye. She was a frail, slip of a child with big brown eyes and Spanish mocha skin, the only sign of her mutant heritage being a strange green tint to her wild hair. Only one picture of her had been taken. "Fuzz" she whispered.

Four years Mr. Toler had tortured her and for fifteen years Storm had tried to burn it from her memory. Fifteen years during which her silence only paved the way for the misery of these children in the pictures before her. A thought that made her eyes burn with guilt.

If Ororo had not been so distracted by the pictures she would have heard the door open behind her, hear it close and lock just before the figure reached her. But such a luxury would not be provided for her that day. Seconds later she found a large hand being clamped tightly over her mouth as her body was forced up against the hard mass behind her. Opening her lips she gagged at the salty taste that met her tongue freezing as she heard the voice of her attacker. "My how you've grown, I almost didn't recognize you, what with the hair an all". Mr. Toler. "You can only imagine my delight when Rachel told me that I had a guest, I have to say Ms. Monroe this really is a treat".

Lifting her legs against the desk in front of her Storm pushed off hard enough to force the man to let go of her in order to maintain balance. She fell to the floor hard but felt nothing as her adrenaline kicked in and she tried to focus on the task at hand. She was quick but the man was quicker. "Your not going anywhere" he hissed. Grabbing her hair Toler lifted Storm from the floor and back into the position they had been in before careful to pull her more than legs length from her only leverage. "Oh now don't hurt my feelings" he mocked. "You went through all this work to see me, let me make it worth your trip".

Moving a hand to cup her breast the man smiled into Ororo's shoulder as she thrashed about against him to no avail. "You're a big girl now" her attacker chuckled. "Far more feisty than I remember" he continued. "but you know what" he said bringing his nose to smell the woman's hair. "I like it". Keeping his arm tightly wrapped around Storm's struggling arms the man trailed the fingers of his free hand from Ororo's breast and down her stomach slipping them into the rim of her jeans. The woman gasped in response as she felt his rough digits slide over her sex and she shuddered in disgust as he began to rub her. "Now there's a place I've missed touching" he whispered as he slipped a finger inside. "There's something else I've missed doing there too" he said.

"Stop it…let go of me" Storm whimpered squirming in the mans embrace. Don't" she pleaded. . "Oh this does bring back memories" he laughed. Storm shook her heard so hard she felt the room spin around her. The built up tears flowed freely now as every emotion the woman had suppressed the past two months made its way into mind. Fear, sorrow, anger, all fighting to be released. No it wasn't going to happen again. She wouldn't let it. She couldn't let it.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: As a warning this and the chapters after it are going to get pretty intense. A lot more cussing and violence than the ones before so BE PREPARED.**

When she felt an opening Storm quickly bent her leg up as far as it could go between the mans legs drawing from him a pained howl as her calf made contact with his manhood. Moving one hand to comfort his injured flesh the man lifted the other to the woman's neck and wasting no opportunity she took the thick flesh in her mouth biting down hard enough to draw blood. When the man released her out of impulse she used the chance to send the hardest punch she could muster into the right side of the mans jaw.

Unprepared for the series of attacks he stumbled back dropping his victim to the floor. Stunned he stared down at the woman before him. Storm likewise felt her own body betray itself as the realization of what she had done kicked in and shock/fear over took her, paralyzing her legs. She had not drawn blood but judging by the way Toler looked at her she knew he would make sure she did. "Bitch" he hollered. "You want to fight like a man" he hissed. "I'll beat you like one"!

Without warning the man slammed his foot into the woman's stomach and Storm cried out as she felt the familiar taste of blood fly from her mouth and onto the floor. Toler tilted his head slightly almost fascinated by the sight. "You know" he snickered. "Red really is a nice color on you". Glaring Storm jumped from the floor fist flying in the direction of her enemy. She was fast but again he was faster. In a moment he side stepped her grabbing a hold of the woman's arm and twisting it untill they both heard the bone dislodge itself with an audible pop.

Storm cried as she fell to the floor once more folding the injured arm under her chest as she tried her best to fight through the pain. Ororo's head was spinning now and in the distance the image of Toler double and singled distorting her view. "I kill mutants for a living dear" he explained walking up to the injured woman. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't know how to fight"?

From her place on the floor Ororo struggled to rise to her knees as she used her left hand to blast what little bit of energy the windowless room would allow at her opponent. He dodged every one moving in to kick the woman's stomach that knocking out what little air she had within her. She crumpled on contact. Rolling over she moved to lift herself once more but found her injured arms too weak to support her weight. Toler walked around her inspecting his work with what she knew without looking was a satisfied grin.

"Tsk Tsk" he mocked. "I expected so much more out of you". "Sorry to disappoint" Storm retorted her voice just above a whisper. She knew her cockiness would anger Toler and at least if he was to kill her that day she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her give up. Furious he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into kneeling stance before him. "What was that" he asked. Storm flinched waiting for the another blow to be struck but, it never came. Instead her attacker leaned forward close enough for her to feel his lips touch her ear as he whispered "Oh you have no idea how long I've waited to do this".


	18. Chapter 18

The man lifted Storm by her waist forcing her to lean back onto him in order to ease the pain his arms inflicted on her ribs. As their body's met she felt herself shudder as the man trailed a warm tongue up the side of her neck. "So sweet" he whispered. "I've missed this". The pain Storm felt as the man half dragged, half carried her broken body across the room was unbearable. She knew it would only a matter of time before she lost consciousness as she was slammed onto the desk with an unforgiving wham.

The man tore open her shirt like tissue paper the buttons of her blouse flying to the ground as it was ripped from her. With only one weakened arm moveable her pushing and hits did little to keep the man from opening her bra as well and the second the air hit her bare chest so did her shame. Toler smiled down at his "pet" as she turned away from his focused gaze. He would rape her mind before he did her body and by the time he was done there wouldn't be a inch on her he didn't own.

"Naughty, Naughty" he whispered. "Telling others of our little secret". "And you seemed like such a good girl". Storm's eyes widened at the mans words but her strained throat could do nothing in response. How had he known she wondered. "Just know this" his voice cooed into her ear. "I could have had you any time I wanted". "Of course" he said pressing a kiss on Ororo's bruised jaw. "It's much more fun when the dog comes to you". Pulling her face towards him he forced the woman into a brutal kiss.

Storm bucked around in her tormentors arms struggling to break free of the vice like grip he held on her hips to no avail. Moving back to watch her Toler smiled at his humiliated victim. Grabbing a hold of the top of her jeans he yanked down the remainder of her clothes jamming two fingers into the woman which earned him a rewarding yelp. "You know" he laughed as he drove the thick digits in and out of the squirming woman. "I've screwed a lot of mutant sluts in my day but you by far are my favorite".

Taking out his fingers he unzipped his jeans replacing them with his penis which he pushed into his victim with a single violent shove. Storm winced at the pain with the only thing she could do was whimper with each thrust as he pumped into her again and again. Her entire body felt as if it had been run through a grinder and having him inside her only added to the torture. She could feel all the pain now. There was not a place in or out of her body that didn't hurt. Storm knew the man groaning above her would kill her. It wasn't a matter of if but when. Looking back it wouldn't be her dying that hurt her but what her death meant for the one she had tried to protect and for that she cried. Had it not been for the reflection in her tears she wouldn't have seen it.

Closing her eyes she blinked as to ensure herself that what she was seeing was real but, sure enough on the edge of the desk above her was a copper letter opener. A flat pen length blade that had gone unnoticed up untill then. Quickly Storm took a hold of it.


	19. Chapter 19

The Man stared down at the metal sticking out of his chest. The idea that he had just been stabbed did not register in his mind but, before he could respond she Ororo again. Her hands shook with the force but she knew that if she allowed her emotions to catch up to her she would not be able to attack again. Not realizing the man was no longer moving she went to stab again only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Storm stop" she heard the voice whisper. Dropping her hand Storm let out a cry as the man heavy body collapsed on top of her. He wasn't dead but there was enough blood drained from his body to leave him unconscious from the sudden loss of fluids. Looking at the ceiling above her as she struggled to put on what shred of clothing she had left the woman wondered if her own loss of blood had put the previous words that she had heard into her head.

Staring at the frozen figure she lifted her stronger arm pushing the man far enough off to slip him out of her as she rolled onto the side of the table. Spitting out the remainder of blood from her mouth Ororo tensed as she saw a second figure approach through her blurred vision. She wasn't sure how long she was on the table. It was probably only a few seconds but felt like hours as her body fell in and out of consciousness unable to physically react to the second danger. The fight drained from her she whimpered as a second pair of hands touched her shoulder and turned to see a familiar face looking back.

Slipping his hands gently beneath the woman wolverine lifted her against his chest trying his best to calm her. "Its ok Ro" he whispered. "I'm here". letting go of her grip on the bloodied opener Storm allowed the man to pick her up from the table and carry her towards the room's entrance. She didn't realize how dark the place was untill the light from the front office showed painfully bright forcing her to close her eyes.

Outside Jean stood in the center of the office using her telekinesis to freeze the minds and movements of the people around her. Her face fell as she caught sight of her broken friend but was unable to react, Scott likewise ran to the two only to be stopped by wolverine who demanded the laser eyed man give the woman space. Xavier's face was the last thing Storm saw before slipping into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Storm awoke slowly opening one eye first and then the other. Her arm felt heavy and as she looked down upon it she saw that it had been set and wrapped in a cast that as now resting upon the bed sheets that covered her. Slowly she turned staring blankly at the ceiling. to gather her thoughts. Had her friends found her and brought her back? How long had she been asleep? Her questions were soon interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to her ""I see you have finally awoken" it announced. Storm's eyes quickly shifted around the room to see Xavier beside her bed and relaxed knowing that another battle was not imminent. Smiling slightly she looked up to see Logan in a chair asleep just behind her mentor head back and arms folded over his chest. She winced as she tried to sit up only to be stopped by Jean. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" her friend said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"With a fractured jaw, dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs and intestinal bleeding, it's a miracle you survived" the red headed doctor stated. Setting down the clipboard she had been looking at the woman moved to the other side of her friend taking her hand in her own. In an instant Jeans face turned from that of a professional to that of a saddened friend. "I thought we almost lost you" she cried allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. "I thought we lost you".

As if reading Storm's next thoughts Xavier began to speak. "No one at the school will have any memory of you being there" he said. "Greg Toler has been removed from his position as principal and is awaiting trial". "Trial" Storm asked feeling her fingers subconsciously squeeze the sheets beneath her. "Will I have to" she began. "No" Xavier assured her. "The pictures we recovered from his office are enough to put him away for quite some time".

Feeling her muscles relax Storm eased back onto the pillow behind her as Xavier and Jean left her to rest. Sensitive to the lightest noise Logan's eyes shot open at the sound of the door close. Storm knew he must have been in the room with her for over two days without sleep to have slept through their conversation never mind how quiet. "Hey" he said his brown at looking into hers. "Hey back" she whispered. Rising from his place on the chair next to her the man stretched over the arm of her bed placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Night darlin" he whispered. Smiling into the kiss Storm reluctantly aloud Logan to leave. Despite her inner protest she knew she was too weak to function at the moment.

Slipping into a dreamless sleep she awoke at the sound of door opening . Looking in the direction of the entrance to her room she smiled at the green haired girl that stood in the center of it. Without a word the child made her way across the floor climbing into bed beside her. Opening the book she held in her hand Fuzz took a hold of Storm's in her other and began to read the story aloud.

FIN

**Authors Note: **I want to thank everyone that has read and commented on my story. The encouragement you gave me is what made me continue to write. I was worried at first that I would get a lot of negative reviews based on the content but you can imagine my shock when you all said such nice things and seemed so enthusiastic about reading this. I hope you all will continue to read my work. For my next project I will be working on a saber tooth and possibly a Rolo fic as well. I also do request so if there is any coupling you would like me to write about (within reason) I'll be happy to cater to you. Feel free to send me a message, it would be nice to have some FF buddies J


End file.
